


Везение

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Грейс всегда везёт. Она даже знает, почему.
Relationships: Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Везение

  
Грейс часто везло. Попадались хорошие билеты, предлагали неожиданные подарки. Дважды её находили работодатели, когда она сама уже отчаивалась их отыскать. Она не раз выигрывала какие-то приятные мелочи в лотереях — в которых даже не помнила, чтобы участвовала! И всегда сомневалась: не обман ли, не мошенники? Но всё оказывалось по-настоящему. Такие вот чудеса.

  


Так было не всегда. Она отлично помнила, как часто не везло ей в юности. И не везло по-крупному. Она так ни разу и не попала в школьную команду по волейболу, куда очень хотела. В один год она заболела как раз перед смотрами. Всего на пару дней, но потом больше не было мест. В другой — глупо споткнулась в самый важный момент и произвела не лучшее впечатление. В третий у неё в тот самый день пропали кроссовки — она так и не узнала, куда — а босиком её на площадку не пустили. А когда ей наконец удалось показать себя… через два месяца им пришлось переезжать в другой город из-за отцовской работы. Она даже в школьных соревнованиях поучаствовать не успела.

То же нередко случалось и с другими её мечтами. У неё не получилось поступить в Школу искусств Тиша после выпуска. А когда, даже несмотря на недостаток образования и опыта, её заметили в одном издательстве и предложили работу… внезапно заболела мама. Заболела тяжело, и с этой мечтой тоже пришлось расстаться.

Она никогда не унывала и не отчаивалась. Просто смирилась с тем, что лёгкие пути не для неё. Что полагаться на везение не стоит, лучше делать расчёт на упорную работу, на постепенное, но надёжное завоевание: внимания, уважения, статуса. И только так всё получится.

Просто иногда хотелось чуда.

  


А сейчас чудеса случались с ней постоянно, чуть ли не каждую неделю. Происходили как так и надо, почти по расписанию. Словно мироздание размышляло: ах, вот уже девятый день, как с Грейс не происходило чего-нибудь незапланированного и прекрасного, надо срочно это исправить! Словно мироздание следило за ней и отводило беду и неудачи. Словно мироздание хотело извиниться. Не за те годы невезения, нет. Всего лишь за одно, но за самое большое. Грейс ведь точно помнила, когда всё началось. После самой большой её несбывшейся мечты — с волшебной улыбкой, с забавными круглыми очками, прячущими добрые и внимательные глаза, с мягкими руками и неистощимой фантазией. С ним никогда не было скучно, и он умел и любил её удивлять. У него всегда всё складывалось, случалось, совпадало… А потом его не стало. А его везение и его приятные сюрпризы — остались.

Может, он был настолько прекрасным и светлым человеком, что после смерти стал ангелом. Её ангелом. Хранителем. И это отлично объясняло бы все происходящие с ней чудеса — очень уж в его стиле.

А может, он просто оставил ей в наследство своё везение и свою удачу. Поделился так щедро, что ей хватает до сих пор.

А может, какие-то весы вселенской справедливости после его смерти качнулись так сильно, что теперь ей положены эти несколько лет сплошного и безграничного везения. Просто, для равновесия.

А может… Впрочем, неважно. Что бы там ни было — неважно, потому что… Грейс всё равно обменяла бы любое своё везение, любые улыбки судьбы на его улыбку. На то, чтобы просто снова оказаться рядом.  



End file.
